


Xenogem Chronicles

by Batien



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Xenoblade, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fantasy, Gen, Kinda, Spoilers, good jasper, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batien/pseuds/Batien
Summary: A half-gem hybrid gains the ability to see into the future after wielding a legendary blade, and sets out to save his world from the beasts that killed his friends.Xenoblade but with characters from SU, based on some massive similarities I noticed. Canon-typical violence for Xenoblade, and MASSIVE spoilers for the plots of both Xenoblade and SU. More characters will be tagged as the story progresses.





	Xenogem Chronicles

“Long ago, the world was nothing more than an endless sea cloaked in a boundless sky, reaching as far as could possibly be imagined. Then two great titans came into existence: Rosatius and Albionis.”

Their immense shapes loomed through the mist. Rosatius, with long curls cascading down its back, and Albionis, hair raised in the spiked shape of a star. Rosatius raised its immense sword, pink and glinting, and swung it towards Albionis. The latter turned and parried the sword with its hands, before lunging at its counterpart. Rosatius reeled back and noticed an opportunity. It sliced its blade upwards in a powerful blow to Albionis’s shoulder, separating the entire arm. Enraged by its crippling wound, Albionis leapt towards Rosatius, intent on beating in its skull.

“The titans were locked in a timeless battle.”

As Albionis punched forward with its incandescent white fist, Rosatius swept its sword in an arc through the other titan’s exposed stomach. Its skull cracked thunderously, but it was already too late for Albionis to save itself. The two collapsed in the same instant, Albionis staying impaled on the end of Rosatius’s sword.

“Until at last, only their lifeless corpses remained. Eons have passed. Now, this vast land stretching across the Rosatius is under attack from a relentless force known as the Corrupted.”

\----------

The long-ago hollowed out blade of the Rosatius had become a killing field. Quartz soldiers, unmistakable with their manes of white hair, poured from the battlefield in droves. Strange, twisted creatures pursued them, slavering over the chance to poof an enemy. The Corrupted. Some had the forms of wolves, while others even resembled birds and giant lizards. The soldiers’ cries to retreat mingled with the unnatural howls and groans from their opponents, casting a pall of despair over the few that remained in their posts.

Against the tide of fleeing soldiers, an immense orange blur slammed into the oncoming waves of Corrupted. Before it could even react, the leading Corrupted was decapitated by a massive sword that flashed out from amidst the blur. Dust filled the air and blinded the attackers, and the sword’s wielder revealed herself. The infernally glowing eyes of the Corrupted horde shone across the facets of her nose gem, a warm amber in hue. Physically impeccable, Jasper flexed her muscles threateningly before leaping back into the fray. With her pink sword none of the Corrupted were able to stand up to her, dispersing quickly into dust and shards.

“HEY, WATCH IT!” she yelled back at the retreating troops. “They’re coming up our right flank now that you runts aren’t protecting it!” She crunched her sword into a struggling Corrupted and growled. “Hah. Maybe these aren’t such mindless beasts after all.” She knelt in a nearby divot in the blade, and turned to see where the rest of her unit went.

Her two companions dashed up behind her, escorted by a squad of quartzes. Bismuth, the team muscle, was nearly as large as Jasper herself and blessed by her mineral background with a variable weapon. At the moment she had it fashioned into a pair of claws, with which she was carrying Pearl, the third member of the party. An elegant looking gem, Pearl was a formidable fighter despite her appearance. She used both her spear and destabilizer in combat, fashioning a sort of pike out of the two.

“Our quartzes aren’t strong enough!” Pearl called. “The Colonial Authority has ordered us to fall back to the Beta Colony. We’ll set up a defensive line there!”

“What, and just leave this battle behind?” Jasper grinned, a mirthless smile. “I’m not done routing these monsters yet! Bismuth, are you with me?”

“We’ve got orders, Jasper.” Bismuth twisted her braids nervously. “You want me to give up my projects to die for this little piece of land? Let these brutes have it, we can come back to it.”

“You have a point, comrade,” Jasper muttered, staring at the rosebud engraved on her sword’s pommel. “We could get poofed or even shattered out there. But, with the Monado,” she raised the sword for emphasis, “I know we can seize our chance for victory!” Her natural gem weapon, a blunt helmet perfect for ramming enemies, phased into place over her head. “I won’t let everyone we’ve lost be shattered in vain!”

“Jasper, wait!” Pearl tried weakly to restrain her from charging ahead. “The Monado’s draining you! If you keep fighting now, we might never get you back!”

“Didn’t know you were getting soft in the gem!” Jasper crowed, flicking Pearl in her forehead gem. “I’ve still got my fighting spirit in me.”

“Well then, it seems I must go with you,” Pearl sighed with mock exasperation. “Someone will have to pull your gem out of the wreckage.” She lit up her destabilizer and readied a few more of her spears against the oncoming second wave of Corrupted.

“Are you both mad?” Bismuth’s gruff voice broke through their preparations. “Quit playing at being martyrs and let’s go back to the colony! What are you trying to prove here?” She slammed a tattooed fist into the ground warningly. “Can’t you see we’re going to get crushed?”

“WHAT OF IT?” Jasper roared heartily, and launched herself over the divot. “Come on, Bismuth! It’s time for revenge!” Pearl sped after her, leaving Bismuth wavering between the open avenue of retreat and the ongoing battle. She swore under her breath, and lumbered forth against the Corrupted force.

After a few minutes, Bismuth had lost what little hope she had of their victory. No matter how many Corrupted they took down, more swarmed in to take their place. She shifted away her claws and prepared to run when Jasper, without warning, twirled the Monado into the air. The rose on the pommel furled open to reveal a strange symbol. A flurry of pink ether cascaded over the three of them, coating their skin with a bubble-like substance.

“The Monado shield!” Jasper screamed. “Now, charge!” She smashed her way through another row of wolflike Corrupted until she was coughing on their dust. As she mounted the summit of the hill they were fighting on, Pearl noticed that Jasper’s sword arm was beginning to twitch. Just as Pearl was about to call out to her, Jasper fell to the ground, clutching her arm in pain. It looked as if spikes were pushing up from beneath her skin, and her normally vibrant orange complexion was pale.

“Bismuth, let’s get Jasper out of here!” Pearl said, voice curt and urgent. When she heard no response, she turned towards where Bismuth had been only to see her retreating back. “BISMUTH!”

“Have fun with the rest of the enemy, gals!” she replied. “I’ll be seeing the Monado back at the colony, but I get the feeling I won’t be seeing either of you!”

“Bismuth, you clod of--!” Pearl was cut off by Jasper’s scream from ahead of her. She turned to see her squadmate facing off against a truly gigantic Corrupted, one of the wolves. Her whole body was being plagued by the spikes now, and they increased with every swing of the Monado.

“Pearl.” Her voice was low, but carried. “You’re gonna want to back off.”

\---------

Bismuth continued her mad dash back to home. Her mind was already aglow with possibilities for new weapons she could model off the Monado. A handheld version, perhaps, to add on to her experimental Breaking Point. She was so focused on what would happen when she got the blade that she didn’t focus on her surroundings. With a strangled cry, she slid down a steep gravel embankment and landed face-first in an abandoned trench. She pushed herself up to see a gleaming row of Corrupted eyes staring back at her from the darkness.

“No, no!” Bismuth formed her hands into pickaxes, but it was too late. The creatures enveloped her in a swarm of wild teeth and claws, and after a few painful seconds parted from the area without even a trace of their prey remaining.

\---------

“Vile Corrupted!” Jasper raised the Monado up against her face, steadying it along her gem. “If you think the Gems, the people of Rosatius, are just waiting here for you to pick us off…you are sorely mistaken!” Light cascaded from the Monado as she charged forward, Pearl heeding her warning and staying back. A surge of energy exploded from it, and Jasper’s last sight before the world turned white was of the horde turning tail, back to Galahad Hiltbase. Her form began to dissolve, then her gem clattered to the ground and she saw no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see who gets more upset about this, Xenoblade fans for being compared to SU or SU fans for being compared to Xenoblade. I'll update the tags regularly as new characters are introduced, but for the moment I'm keeping the replacement list secret because I'm really proud of some surprising placements.
> 
> also i hate having to make bismuth mumkhar because i like her, but she fit the role best


End file.
